Эвертон
История 1980-е Антверпен - Эвертон - ??/08/1979 Blues fans created many fights in the city-centre of Antwerp // Generation Supporter Эвертон - Ливерпуль: Кубок Лиги - 26/03/1983 Seventy-two fans were arrested during the night before the game, some hours before kick-off of the final. Many shops were assaulted et serious riots occured with police forces. Many fans have drunk and have weapons. // local newspaper Бавария - Эвертон - ??/03/1985 Everton fans caused fights and damages in the city-centre. Local police made 12 arrests. // local newspaper British Soccer Fans Riot on North Sea Ferry - 09/08/1986 More than 100 British soccer fans fought a pitched battle today on a North Sea ferry, leaving many injured and forcing the vessel to return to port. Fans of Liverpool, Everton and Manchester United were on their way to exhibition matches in the Netherlands and West Germany when they started fighting on the Koningen Beatrix, bound for the Hook of Holland. A fan said the fight started when supporters decided to take revenge for a stabbing last March of one of their friends by rival supporters. // Reuters 1990-е Эвертон - Манчестер Юнайтед - 31/10/1998 A police escort of 250 Manchester United to Lime Street Station came under attack several times by a mob of 40 Everton. // View from the Terrace 2000-е Болтон - Эвертон - 03/11/2001 Scores of Everton fans infiltrated sections of the ground reserved for the home fans in a game marred by sporadic outbreaks of violence inside the ground. // BBC Сток Сити - Эвертон - 05/01/2002 Some 500 Stoke supporters and 100 Everton fans intent on disorder attended this match. But whilst there was trouble at the train station after the game, the heavy police presence prevented any escalation. One Everton fan spent four days in hospital after being bitten by a police dog. He was later charged with a public order offence. // BBC Манчестер Юнайтед - Эвертон (20.02.2005) в английском городе ливерпуль арестованы 33 участника ожесточенных столкновений, которые произошли между болельщиками двух местных футбольных клубов - "манчестер юнайтед" и "эвертон". "красные дьяволы" нанесли поражение ливерпульскому клубу в чемпионате страны со счетом 2:0. местная полиция была вынуждена вмешаться в ситуацию и разнимать футбольных хулиганов, которые пошли друг на друга врукопашную и забрасывали друг друга пустыми пивными бутылками. в ходе столкновений пострадали пятеро блюстителей порядка, один из которых госпитализирован. местная полиция оценивает происшедшее как "широкомасштабные беспорядки". во время матча голкипер "манчестер юнайтед" рой кэрролл ранен брошенной ему в голову с трибун монетой. на поле найдены и другие предметы, которые фанаты использовали как метательные снаряды. среди них мобильный телефон, брошенный в направлении "надежды" английского футбола - уэйна руни. его присутствие на поле считается одной из причин, спровоцировавших стычки фанатов. в прошлом году руни перешел из "эвертона" в "манчестер юнайтед" за 27 млн фунтов стерлингов. субботний матч был первым выходом уэйна против бывших одноклубников с момента трансфера. // newsru.com Эвертон - Транмер (29/01/2006) It seems a toe-to-toe erutped between about 30 locals and about 20 visitors. // forum Энди Николлс andy nicholls намерен заработать 25 штук паундов за книгу scally - откровения хулигана category c. в ней 39 летний олдовый чувак рассказывает, что на протяжении 20 лет он был вовлечен в "чудесный" мир околофутбола. клуб эвертон уже забанил николаса посещать все свои матчи пожизненно! сечас же ищейки полиции скрупулезно изучают перл энди на предмет выявления моментов к которым можно было бы предраться и которые не имеют сроков годности. им несомненно надо найти свидетелей каждой такой ситуации, иначе их усилия будут напрасными. книга уже получила оценку ледс по всей англии. пока продано только 4,000 копий, но люди в магазинах хотят больше. ожидается что в этом месяце продасться еще 2000, что в магазах. 10000 уже напечатано вдобавок, потому как шопы запросили еще и еще. николас позиционирует себя как член элитной банды, которые организовывали многие события и мутили акции как в англии так и зарубежом. он говорит, что goodison park, стадион эвертона - худшее место во всей британии для приезжих фэнов, которых прям-таки режут на подступах к нему. он также утверждает, что был одним из зачинщиков беспорядков в брюсселе в предсезонном турнире эвертона. за свою карьеру хардкоровца николас был арестован 19 раз и однажды отбывал наказание в тюрьме. что ж, в ряду писателей от фанатизма прибыло. --------------------------------------- Англия: Эвертон Category:Англия